User blog:Zeus0/THE CRONICLES OF--insert whatever the chronicles are about here--
now if you look at my User page every so often then you would see this story: * the scene takes place at peachs castle* Toad:OMIGOSHIES,BOWSER IS ATTACKING bowser:YES AND I TOOK YOUR PIE AND OWEN katara:EARTHBENDING STYLE *fake earthbends at bowser* bowser:*dies* Owen:YAY toad:thank you Izzy:HELPPPPP Owen:*gasps*IZZY Toad:who is "izzy" Owen:mi girlfriend Katara:LETS SAVE HER Owen:*eats the stolen pie*LETS GO MEANWHILE *the seance takes place in a dungeon* Izzy:why are u keeping me here?!?!?!?! Peach:YEAH REALLY Jet:hes just fire nation Axel:whats wrong with fire,hmmmmm Xemnas:*at Izzy*because you are bait for my nemesis's Izzy:*gasps*WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO OWEN Xemnas:you will see MEANWHILE Roxas:*comes out of dark portal*hi Owen:how did you do that? Roxas:these cloaks Owen:are they magic? Roxas:kinda Katara:ok,enuf,will you help us find Owen's girlfriend Izzy Roxas:ok MEANWHILE: Xemnas:ok,once in draw Roxas in,then i can get sora Heather,Bowser jr., and Azula:*walks up to Xemnas*and we can get our prey Izzy:*gasps* Peach:oh,little Bowser jr.,you're so cute Bowser jr.: Heather:dont worry,you can get both her and Toad Axel:Xemnas,no,if you destroy Sora you'll destroy Roxas Xemnas:i know MEANWHILE Batman: Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Evil Dude: Stop talking to me! I am trying to meditating! Batman: Not today! Evil Dude disappears. Batman: Where are you? Evil Dude: Here. Batman: Where? Evil Dude: Do you like a face full of fist? Batman: Don't copy me! Evil Dude: EARTHBENDING STYLE Batman: Don't copy katara either! Evil Dude is hanging from the ceiling of the cave and Katara's Grangran's neckalace falls on the ground Batman: You are really katara in disguise! I must tell the others! MEANWHILE Roxas:*looks at a map* first have we go threw the sea Katara:yes! * they come to bikini sea* Katara:*sees a giant weegee walking on the water* Owen:we cant go over Roxas:der Katara:*makes a water submarine like in the episode "the serpents pass"*get in Toad:this is weird will They get threw,will Xemnas destroy Sora,will Owen fart in the air bubble and spoil the air Roxas:AHH,GROSS ok i guess that last one wasn't a question,find out next time on THE CHRONICLES OF --insert what ever these chronicles are about-- welcome back AND HERE IS THE REST: *the sence takes place in the abandoned warehouse in-witch sqiudward practiced his "band"* Sqiudward:Braw section go! * Brass instruments play Sqiudward:now the wind! * wind instruments play* Sqiudward:and the Rick Rolls! * Rick Rolls play* Owen,Katara,Toad,and Roxas:*go into the warehouse* Katara:ok,where are these "free refreshments" Owen? Owen:hmmm,the invitation says it Sqiudward:Hello,are you here for Band Class Roxas:no,Owen here thought that there was free food here Patrick:wait,there isn't? Sqiudward:*sweats*well.... Patrick:*comes into the bubble*i'll just go with these people Sqiudward:*sighs*well,thats just 1 person gone Patrick:ok,hi,im patrick Katara:lets go MEANWHILE Xemnas:guess what my prisoners Jet:what? Xemnas:here*throws spongebob in the cell*you have a new friend Plankton:*walks in*Hello Spongeboob Spongebob:PLANKTON Plankton:hello,when your friend arrives than i will redo plan Z without you in the way Spongebob: Plankton:YES,BUHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEANWHILE: the gang:*comes out of the sea* Roxas:next is Owen:CAN WE GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT,IM STARVING OVER HERE Patrick:me to Roxas:ok,oh here's a Hotel called "The Tipton" Katara:yeah*smells herself*,we need some freshening up Toad:lets go! *they walk into the Tipton to see Cody(TDI) hugging Bailey* Owen:Cody? Cody(TDI):hey Owen Bailey:hi Cody(Suite Life):*walks in**gasps*Bailey?!?!?!?!!? Bailey:hi Cody Cody(SL):WHAT ARE YOU DOING Bailey:huging Cody Cody(SL):? Cody(TDI):mi name is Cody Cody(SL):oh Sierra:*comes in*hi Cod..*gasps*WHAT ARE U DOING WITH MY MAN Owen:Hi Sierra Sierra:hi Owen*to Bailey*GET OFF OF HIM Bailey:NO WAY Katara:Whoa,Drama Cody(TDI):Whoa,Whoa,Whoa,Whoa,Whoa,Whoa,lets not be to hasty Sierra:*starts attacking Bailey* Bailey:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH*starts attacking back* Roxas:wow,its not everday you get 2 girls fighting over you Cody(TDI):not unless those girls are psychopaths Cody(SL):BAILEY IS NOT A PSYCHO Cody(TDI):she kinda is Cody(SL):*starts attacking Cody(TDI)* Cody(TDI):*starts attacking back* Mosbey:*comes into the lobby*WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE everyone:*stops*nothing Owen:wait,are you the manger? Mosbey:yes Katara:*gives him some water tribe money*here,get us a room and snacks Mosbey:WHAT ARE THESE Katara:water tribe money Roxas:and if that doesn't pay us*gives him munny*then take these Mosbey:THIS ISN'T MONEY Owen:*gives him 150 dollars*sorry*whispers*i think that they think thats money Mosbey:oh,well here*gives him a key*you're room is 206 and for you 4,come with me Cody(tdi and Sl),Bailey,and Sierra:*walks to Mosbey* teh gang:*go to the elevator* Elevator:*opens* Zeus:*in the elevator*Drat!,wrong floor AGAIN Katara:hi Zeus:oh,hey,names Zeus,well because im Destine to be The king of the Gods but i have to wait a little bit,like 'til im 16 Katara:ok,we didn't ask for your life story Zeus:oh,sorry*blushes* it includes characters from: Avatar:the last airbender Total Drama World Tour my Ocs Super Mario Bros. the Kingdom Hearts Series Spongebob Squarepants Suite life on Deck and Batman Series should i make it into an RP? would u sign up? and will my dog ever give up on trying to go famous: Category:Blog posts